darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Info for Free
Back to 2010 Logs Depth Optimus Prime Depth is finding it way too easy to get into army bases. But then they don't have the technology to detect him in puddle form either. Unlike his infiltration into Polyhex, he isn't here to casually spy and annoy the locals. He makes his way to the command center, figuring the head Autobot is probably here or at least someone will know where to find him. The puddle stops at the doorway then forms into his robotic body. "Energon gram." he sing songs. Optimus Prime is sitting at his desk, looking over a data-pad, which is just one of many on his desk. One hand idly drums the metal gold desk in boredom as he reads. Using his thumb now and then to scroll it down. The room is not brightly lit, it is actually rather dim in lighting. His blue optics create a soft glow within the ambient lighting. The room itself was kept very well, things were in their proper places, his rifle was actually up on the wall on a rack, only proof that he didn't carry it with him everyone. The seal of the Autobots behind him on the wall, and holographic displays of Cybertron in the corners of the wall, with some sections marked around in different colors, along with mappings of where some of the energon flow may be at the time reported in findings. As the puddle finds its way into the office, Prime's blue optics flicker softly, he looks in that direction, but not moving his hand yet away. His fingers though do indeed stop tapping as the liquid takes shape. He doesn't give it to much attention, unsure if this be foe or not, but it is easy to tell by how steady he has become he was waiting to take action if an action was taken against him. However it seemed this-- being meant no harm and thus, Prime only slowly lowered the data-pad. The being seemed familar, he believed he may have met it once, but he was unsure, "...If you wanted to speak with me... it may have been better to let security personal know.." Depth looks around the room attentively, just soaking up the ambiance thoughtfully. He hmms softly as he approaches the desk slowly, "Oh right, maybe I'll do that next time. But to be honest with you this couldn't wait for some uptight security mechs getting permission from their superiors and all that rigmarole. I know how armies work." he pulls up a chair and sits, kicking his legs up to set his feet on the edge of your desk. The chair leans back a little and he peers over at you. "So here's the situation. I got information you need concerning those things that are sneaking into your people's bodies and trying to take them over. Make it worth my while to tell you it, and you get rid of them for good." Optimus just stares at this.. being who decides that his desk makes a good leg rest. There was a soft raised optical ridge, even at the very words, caused a minor narrow then of those said optics. "For one, your disrespect is not the best practice in a business offer, secondly you will find in such things waving a web-carrot in my face is not going to cause me to bite, and thirdly," He then takes a group of data-pads and stacks them correctly, "A name would be a good start." Depth notices that subtle facial and optical change, kicking his legs off the desk. "Heh, what is it with you command type on this world taking things wrong. Old emotional sourpuss over in Polyhex yells at me and blasts me with his cannon, says he's gonna kill me. Now this." he shakes his head and sighs, "Name is Depth. I'm the one the rumors and news is all in an uproar about. As for waving things to make you bite, eh maybe I was doing that. But I assure you my intentions are sincere. Someone has gotta deal with those things before they take over everyone on this planet. Trust me they will do so if you don't rid of them." Optimus Prime listens, though he still keeps those optics locked on Depth, apparently examining closely over the strange being before him. "I am not one to ever open fire on anyone unless they provoke me to do so. I recall you from the time we went after the Decepticons over-sized monster and you were there to assist us." He notes, his optics dim gently. "Now then, you know of the cure, but yet ask for a price. Why would one who knows the dangers of something that could destroy the entirety of this world so desire to keep that information to himself and only give it out for a price? Seems a bit self-center and childish to me." He says leaning back in his chair clasping his hands together. His demeanor was very calm, he didn't seem very excited, but he also wasn't going to give this being the essence of a doubt either. There was a strong chance that it.. he.. could be lying, it was a common practice, and Prime was growing tired of the games so many loved to play. "I could ask you what do you want for this information, however I find that such a deal should be rewarded with the knowledge you would be helping thousands." Depth inclines his head to your words, "Heh, I only went in that thing cuz he obviously tipped the war in their favor and frankly I don't like overwhelming odds. Keeping things on more or less a even playing field is better for morale overall. Wait a click, how'd you even know I was in that thing to begin with, you some sort of mind reader or something?" he asks curiously, then he sobers up a bit and gets serious, "To be honest with you I could give you the information without any charge, but seeing as I am not from your world I have to make creds somehow in order to get things I may require for my survival. Only so many drinking games and arm wrestling I can do before folks in the El Sleazo wise up." he raises a hand to rub his fingers over his cheek vents, "So, how about I do this. I tell you what I know, you take that information and do what you will with it. Last thing I want is another planets tragedy on my mind." "I'll take whatever information you can give." Prime states, apparently avoiding the first question. He wasn't a mind reader, but he was indeed very observant. Depth lowers his hand from his cheek and nods, "Very well. It's as simple as a very powerful light source. Not talking headlights or even sunlight, something to counteract their dark energy. You get something to shine that sort of light on them, they'll die right there on the spot. Otherwise, you'll have to try to negotiate with them and I don't know if they'd be willing to do so when they got a planet of beings to prey upon." Optimus nods softly as he listens to what Depth has to say, "..do you know anything further on this alien race? You seemed to have a run in with them before, since you have discovered this information.." Depth shakes his head to the question, "Nothing much more than that sadly. I just know they are very adaptable and eventually your cure will no longer work on them. I know you probably don't wish to kill them, but to be honest with you it’s a matter of survival here. Can you live with knowing you have a way to deal with them and not act upon it? I would like to think you'd do something, anything, just to keep your species around in the universe." "All sentient life is important." The Autobot commander states, "Weather this life be good or evil, it cannot be ignored as life. I thank you for this information Depth and for now, I will think of how to handle this matter." He hrms softly, before he rests his hands on the desks, "For this assistance of information, I will give you this Depth. If you ever need assistance, I will lend myself the best I can to help you." Depth inclines his head, sort of figuring this sort of answer. "Heh, just like Shadow." he muses to himself, then stands up from the chair, "I appreciate the offer and will keep it in mind should I need such." then a pause, "Oh, by the way, that rumor about a big creature flying around... it's true. Seen the bugger myself. It actually was allergic to me." he chuckles. Prime listens to that and hrms softly, "..I see, I'll make sure to see if I can get one of ours to go see if we can find this creature without harming it. Thank you, Depth." Though Prime did want to ask-- Who the heck was Shadow? However, that perhaps be a question for another time. Depth flicks a salute your way, "A pleasure. See ya." then he forms into a puddle and flows on out of here! Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Optimus Prime's Logs Category:Depth's Logs Category:Depth TP Category:Shambleau TP